A Sudden Turn On
by Scarlet Saint
Summary: Yugi and the gang (with a new character) are preparing for the upcoming Battle City Tournament. Although things maybe different...Especially to their friend Heather.YamiBakuraOC (diff. version of A Sudden Turn Off)
1. Default Chapter

DOMINO  
Heather

**_City noises pierced the barrier of sound as time passed by. Hello my name is Heather and about a year ago I recently moved here to domino. By myself. You see I am in this exchange program so as top student in my class I have to go to Japan until the end high school.  
So far it hasn't been too bad. Well lets just say it has been quieter than usual. There are these two guys that I met when I came here. To my relief they love duel monsters as much as I do so we became friends fast. Their names are Katsuya Jounouchi and Yugi Mouto. (A/N tell me if I misspelled his name . )  
Soon I met their friends Anzu and Honda. They're ok but that Anzu girl is just plain annoying. Oh I'm sorry! I believe that I am boring you. Well you wont have to worry about that soon enough because from this point on my life wont seem that dull to you as I tell you a story of love, confusion, and dueling. A story of my life.  
_**

"Dammit all!", I yelled to the air. " -.- I can't believe that I got lost in the hall way AGAIN!"  
"Lost again Heather?", a voice mocked. I jumped and turned around to meet Ryou Bakura. Ryou is basically the quiet one of the group, he is so mysterious and alluring, maybe that's why he is popular with the female population.  
"Yes", I replied with venom in my tone, " so what if I am? It happens."  
Ryou chuckled. Which was odd of him, _perhaps the spirit has taken over him once again_, I humored to myself. Honda swore that he threw that ring off of the castle ledge at Pegasus's kingdom.

"Well follow me I shall lead you to your class", Ryou turned away walking off through the maze of halls. I stared at his back dumb found. _I shall lead you to your class?_, who the hell says that? He then turned to face me, motioning for me to follow him to who knows where. Reluctantly I followed his pace.

"Here you are", Ryou uttered. _He actually took me to class? Wait of course he did! That's what he said he would do._

_Why did I get a feeling of uncertainty when I was around him? Oh well_, I shrugged it off and took my usual seat near the gang.

Honda and Jou seemed to be fighting each other. No doubt that it had to do with Shizuka, Jou's sister.

" No you CANN'T date her!", Jou put him into a head lock. Honda then slipped out of Jou's grasp and managed to put both of his arms behind his back in a agonizing grapple.  
" Hey I can date whomever I want!"  
Suddenly a voice entered this amusing conversation.  
"JOUNOUCHI AND HONDA!"……yup….the sensei came inside.  
Both boys froze in an abnormal pose.  
" That's it!", the sensei's voice roared through their ears and everyone else's. " You two will now have to wax the floors of the ENITRE school after class! And I expect these floors to shine!"  
Jou and Honda hung their heads in shame as I smirked at this amusing act. Soon both boys sat back down in their seats and class finally took its course.  
But something was different. I couldn't quite place it but…..I turned my head. Ryou Bakura stared at me with an unusual gaze. It seemed to be a cross between a smirk and a glare. Almost as if he was telling me that I should back off.

I glared back at him but that only widened his ominous smirk. Ryou Bakura who are you really?

----  
O.O;;;;; er…..R&R peeps. I dun own ygo


	2. Who are you Ryou Bakura?

Domino lunch period  
Heather

"AH! Finally lunch!", I yelled to the air joyfully.  
The gang agreed in their creepy synchronized nod. Ryou was in back. As we walked to the lunch room I could not help but think about him. _GAH!_, I yelled in my mind. _Why can't I stop thinking about him? Sure he is cute and all but still!...he holds the spirit of the tomb robber Bakura…..Damn now I feel foolish. I can't just hate him because of the spirit that is already gone…He is a normal person. A British version of Yugi! -.- oi. Maybe I'm just over-reacting._

I decided to shrug off my thoughts but in the back of my mind the questions plagued my ego.   
"uh…Anzu would you like to trade lunches?", Yugi asked,  
Although, before Anzu could answer I sat up in my seat.  
"AH CRAP!...-.- I forgot my lunch"

The gang laughed and just told me to get it. Well duh! So I just walked out of the room. Although, I could feel, rather than see, Ryou Bakura's eyes bury themselves in my back. I shuddered while I was walking out of the lunch room.

_Ryou…….what are you thinking?_

That question came up most often in my head. What was he planning? Was he even planning at all? Damn you Ryou Bakura. GET OUT OF MY MIND!

**_Now now….What fun would that be my pet?  
_**I literally jumped.

" Who's there?", I demanded.  
An erie silence filled the room.

After once last look around I turned my back to the world and continued to walk to my locker. _All of these thoughts…..maybe since I was thinking of him so much I imagined his voice…but that did not sound like Ryou. It seemed deeper….more over-bearing…No it couldn't be him……It can't…….?_

DOMINO after school  
Heather

The gang said their goodbyes and we took our separate paths. Ryou, although, stayed behind. He stared at me with his beautifully innocent chocolate-brown eyes. _Ryou,_ I stared back at him with an emotionless gaze, _do not try to trick me….you hide something…tell me what it is Bakura….TELL ME!_ My eyes had become slightly bigger when I yelled that phrase in my head. Ryou just stood there until when he finally turned around and left.

I sighed.

_You do not have to tell me now…..I will play along with your little game….I will be your pawn in this scheme….but remember Ryou Bakura……I bite as hard as you do…_


	3. Wait for me in the shadows

DOMINO Heather's house  
Heather

..Ryou Bakura…

"WHY WONT YOU LEAVE ME ALONE?", I shouted to the air.

The infamous Ryou Bakura has once again infiltrated my thoughts.

_Why can't I stop thinking about you?_

"Damn", I sighed. "I need to take a walk."

Standing up I grabbed my small jean jacket that went well with my black tank top and matching blue pants. I put my hand near the door knob. Taking one last look around the room as if I would never see it like this again.

I turned the knob and then walked out of my secure home and into the hazardous world.

While walking through these streets I bumped into various people, which was expected considering that it was a city.

"Maybe I'll see what Yugi-kun and Jounouchi-kun are up to."

I turned around and walked to my opposite 'destination'. At least with Yugi and Jou I can have something to do.

Although, what happened next is something that I did not count on…

"ACK!"

Ok so maybe I did count on this to happen.

I bumped into someone.

"I am sooooo sorry sir I didn't me- "  
There was no way I could finish my sentence when my eyes laid upon the loveliest being alive. He had sandy-blonde hair and lilac eyes. 

_Wow.._

"uhh." I just stood there stupidly as I gazed at his beauty. Hey its not every day that an average girl comes across a hot bishounen like him.

He held his hand out to me which broke my random thoughts about the Egyptian god.

I look up at his face. He seemed pretty angry with my but of course I took his hand and stood up face to face with him. Well maybe not 'face to face' considering that I am only 5"4' and he must be somewhere around 5'11".

"Uh. Sorry?", I mentally slapped myself.

He studied me for a second and then responded with, " Don't let it happen again girl." Then he turned around and walked away from me forever.

I had every urge to call back out to him….Who knows maybe my story would be different if I had. Of course I didn't.

I stared at him until he was consumed by the massive wave of fleshy tissue.

_I hope I can see him again and maybe know his name…_

Finally I moved from my spot and broke my trace.

_I shouldn't bother with guys like him, there is no way that he would ever consider being with me.._

At last I made it to Yugi-kun's home. The gang greeted me as usual. Ryou once again lingered in the shadows, watching me with a predatory gaze.

I ignored it.

I seem to do that a lot.

We all played dual monsters and began to chat about Yugi's victory and Jou's sister.

The day went by quickly and soon everyone left except for me and Ryou.

"Oh Heather!"

I turned to Yugi, " Yeah?"

" I forgot! The notes that you lent me. They're in my room could you get them I have to prepare dinner?"

I shrugged.

"Sure."

Walking up the stairs I hadn't noticed the pair of hazel eyes follow my every step.

Yugi's room.

"Ah here it is!", I exclaimed joyfully when I found my notebook. " Now its time to go."

I was about to turn back and leave. Leave to my empty shell of a home…if I had not felt someone's warm breathe travel down my neck and an ice cold hand run up my back.

Yugi isn't tall enough to reach my neck and everyone else left except…

Ryou….

"Uh hey Ryou?", I shuddered.

He lightly bit my ear.

I blushed, "Hey! What are you doing?"

He whispered with a bit of malice in his tone, "I'm hungry."

I said nothing but merely stood still as his breath lightly touched my ear.

Oh how warm he is.

"Enter the Battle City Tournament and you shall see me again pet."

After he said those words I could feel his warm leave my frozen form and walk out the door.

It was a long while before I left that room.


	4. Ghouls

Streets of Domino  
Heather

The weeks after the encounter with the tomb robber passed by rapidly. It seemed that Bakura was telling the truth about the Battle City Tournament. Of course, what else was I suppose to do but join? After all I love the game and I wanted to see the mysterious yami of Ryou.

I looked toward the hospital remembering that I was there not too long ago for Yugi. Someone had stolen his sennen puzzle and trapped him into a duel inside a very old warehouse.

The group I believe is called the Ghouls. Damn them.

Don't worry Yugi-kun I'll help you fight them. I looked to my side and saw a man in a purple/black cloak was taking an innocent duelists cards!

"Hey what are you doing?"

The man turned to me and smirked, "Ah another victim. So what do ya say little lady how about a duel winner takes all."

I nodded, "Fine but if I win you have to give that duelist his deck back."

He chuckled but nodded in agreement.

I readied my duel disk and prepared for my first battle city duel.

"Okay then I will go first and I put Armail (700/1300) in ATK mode and end my turn."

Tch, I didn't even know that weak monsters like that still exsisted.

"My turn," I drew. "I put two cards face down and then 7 Colored Fish (1800/800) in ATK mode and attack!"

My LP: 8000

His LP: 6900

"Damn you. MY TURN!", he exclaimed. "Ugh..one card in DEF mode."

"Pathetic. Alrighty then now I put Giant Red Seasnake in ATK mode and attack with him and 7 Colored Fish!"

My LP: 8000

His LP: 5100

"You only got lucky! Now I put another card in DEF!"

I sweatdropped.

_Is he for real. Man what a pathetic duelist._

"My turn! Now I put Mechanical Chaser (1850/800) and then I'll attack using all three of my monsters!"

My LP: 8000

His LP: 1450

"Okay maybe you're not so bad. One more card in DEF mode."

"Too easy. I'll just attack with my three monsters."

My LP: 8000

His LP: 0

"Damn you! I'll tell my boss about this! Then you'll be sorry," he ran off leaving the deck that he stole behind him.

"Dumb ass."

I stared into the distance as the grateful duelist thanked me and went his way. Who was this 'boss' that he spoke of? Wait a sec! He could have some connection to the guy that lured Yugi into dueling!

(A/N -.- ya think?)  
I ran off to find Yugi, oblivious to pair of eyes that followed my every step.

SS: that sucked..  
Bakura: hey if your username is Artisian then why is there an 'SS' after your colon?  
Malik:…  
Mariku: that sounded wrong…  
SS: R&R


	5. Today I shall run

Domino  
Heather

Running sucks. No me gusta correr.

Damn it why in hell's name did Kaiba give a tournament that had the city as the arena? Sigh. I hate this!

"Heather?"

I jumped with a small yelp. Why must people do this to me?

He chuckled.

Why must people laugh at me?

I turned around.

Ryou.

This day should die in hole in a fire! (A/N XD credit to my friend Leslie!)

"Uhhhhhh……….hiya?", I answered.

He blinked, "Are you alright?"

I should be asking you that Ryou….or Bakura. Ah screw it.

"Ja Ne!"

I attempted to make a run for it but, he grabbed the bottom of shirt. Foiled once again.

"How many locator cards have you obtained?"

….Oh……..This day definitely deserves to burn. I FORGOT TO GET THE GUY'S LOCATOR CARD! Repeatedly I began to bang my head against the pole. Feeling confused Ryou sprinted away when I began to curse all the words I knew.

"Shit….Damn…Fu-….I am not alone…crap."

Of course I was right! It seemed that the freak I dueled was not bluffing.

As always something else, that is bad, happens right when I think that this day could not possibly get any worse.

I was surrounded by men in violet cloaks and soon was pushed up against the wall.

The guy that held me up seemed to be in some sort of trance. His eyes were blank and showed a purple/misty-like color.

What is with these feminine colors?

Also a glowing, gold eye appeared on his forehead.

_The eye of Ra?... From Egyptian mythology?_

"Stay out of our business and no harm shall come to you."

I attempted a snicker when he said this. Who the hell does this guy think he is? Seriousness and a spark of anger flashed in his eyes. Why do I get a chill up my spine?

Soon I saw the man raise a dagger from out of nowhere and was about to stab me until…

"Yes Jounouchi I think I did see Heather come this way!"

"Shit", the man muttered.

Soon as fast as the men came they disappeared as well.

Days like today are just too good to be true.


	6. Hott guys and annoying friends

I dun own YGO

Domino

Heather

I looked up to meet my 'hero', or should I add an 's' to that? Hey wait! O.O crappers….Ryou….Why must fate hate me so?

"Heather are you alright? What the hell just happened?"

I winced at Jou's volume and casually explained the whole thing. Casually. Ryou then put his hand up to his chin, as if he was thinking.

"Why would men in purple cloaks want to kill you?"

Jou interrupted, "Why would men wear purple?" I chuckled, my thoughts exactly Jou.

Credulously I glanced at Ryou. Ryou Bakura, I wonder if he had anything to do with this? Or was it Bakura. I shuddered at the thought. He still hasn't met up with me and now I have to deal with these 'Ghouls'. Tch couldn't they have picked a more intimidating name? (A/N like rare hunters?)

Damn all these questions, my one flaw.  
"Well anyway," Ryou declared, " we better find Mouto-kun and tell him."

Jou and I nodded. I hated to admit it but it was best if we found the 'pharaoh'. Ugh he better not make me call him that.

As we foolishly sprinted around this city Jou stopped. Which was a bad thing considering that Ryou and I are behind him. With his sudden halt I crashed into Jou's back, also bouncing off of him and into Ryou which led us into a compromising position. Ryou blushed madly as I got off of him. This must be the lighter side of Bakura.

"Eheh I just remembered sumthin'," Jou rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"And?", Ryou and I said in unison.  
"I remembered well," Jou sweated when I gave him a this-better-be-friggen-good-jou glare, "Yugi dueled this other guy in purple early on today and once Yugi won he seemed 'possessed' and this guy named Malik is after the God car-" I shoved the baka against the wall.  
"And you didn't say this sooner BECAUSE?", I shook him. What pisses me off the most is when people don't tell you useful info faster. Ryou held onto my shoulders, trying to pull me away. Rage is a strong emotion but I managed to let Jou breathe.  
"Heather maybe you should rest at your house," Ryou sweat dropped. "You have been through a lot and I'm sure a good days rest should cheer you up!" He smiled. I guess it is ok considering that I dueled and had almost died.  
"Yeah ok."

"Would you like for me to walk you home?", Ryou offered.

I shook my head, "No thanks Ryou-kun I need sometime to myself."

"Bu-"

"I'll be fine Ryou."

In the corner of my eye I could swear I saw a defiant stare radiating from his gaze. Like always I shrugged it off. I know that I probably shouldn't have but I was just too tired to care. So after saying my good byes and good lucks I traveled home.

The polluted air and unfamiliar faces once again were the center of my attention. It took a long while to get to my apartment. I loved my living location. It was out of the city and yet it was apart of it as well.

Almost like a neighborhood except vicinities such as these usually don't see a hot guy standing at your door step, no matter how hard you hit yourself. Wait a sec? Hott guy? Hold up he was the dude I bumped into. The hell did he find out where I live?

"Well this is awkward."


	7. Clever Interests

DOMINO  
Yami no Bakura

School is a waste of time.

I never had a days worth of school and I am the thief king!

The Touzoku!

Why in bloody hell must Ryou attend this 'facility'?

"DAMN IT ALL!" I perked up and Ryou jerked in fright. "-.- I can't believe that I got lost in the hall way AGAIN!"

I smirked. One of the pharaoh's friend's. Heather was it? Hnhnhn maybe school isn't as boring as it seems.

Quickly I took over Ryou and replied, "Lost again Heather?"

She turned to me with a hateful glare….Such idiocy.

"Yes, so what if I am? It happens!"

Humans are much too entertaining! Talking to me in such a way! I chuckled, " Well follow me I shall lead you to your class."

I turned around only to feel her clueless gaze rest upon my back. Such fun! Much better than stealing from any pharaoh's tomb!...then again….no…yes…

Finally snapping back into reality the female finally caught up.

Women…such slow creatures.. (A/N hey I only got an 'F' because I studied!)

I glanced at her form and smirked.

Slow… but…..useful.

Before I could realize it the class that Ryou always goes to is before me.

"Here you are."  
I managed to peak at the look upon her face.

Uncertainty.

Clever girl for not trusting me….Clever..


	8. Boring Excitement

Warning: slight spoiler

DOMINO high school  
Yami no Bakura

Boring…..

Still boring….

……………

F—THIS! SCHOOL IS USELESS! Ugh……do I really want to take over such a boring world? ……………..yeah…………it seems to piss off the pharaoh…

And…

Hm. What is this feeling that you get when you are 'interested' in someone? Ah, obsession. Well I suppose that you could say that I have an obsession with mortals. How naïve they are and how playful that their teenage-twisted souls can be!

Ah yes….16 is the suicide year. 

I glanced at the girl. 

Will she be a victim? Bah! What am I saying? **ALL** humans are victims! Suicide or not they all will die. Such a _deranged_ way to look at the world and yet it is a logical one. Reason is lunacy.

After all haven't throughout history humans kill because of logic? Pure stupidity. Whatever they don't understand has to automatically die. Typical idiocy of the human race. Now a spirit…well….that is just pure entertainment day in and out!

Also I can never die. Master Zoku (A/N sorreh but I just can't type 'Zork' without making a typo) **is **darkness. A humans only escape and only downfall. Some say that I am a coward for 'hiding' in the shadows. Hah! Touzoku-sama is no coward. I just merely use my surroundings to my advantage. 

"BEEEEEELLLLLL"

……but in some cases there are no shadows to hid-…cowe-…….USE TO ADVANTAGE!

Lunch.

As I stare at the grotesque scene before me I cannot help but wonder…

Did I as a human devour this 'food' so quickly? I sat down and ate normally. Hey this isn't truly my body and it should never die. Despite that it will. Ah screw life.

"AH CRAP!... -.- I forgot my lunch."

Humans…..are..idiots…..truly…

I could not help but stare at her from afar. Such an interesting human and yet a boring one as well. She is no different than any other being on this planet and yet I notice her first…..

I smirked… why not have a little fun? 

Yes as we all know the _unfortunate _accident for Pegasus J. Crawford, his item was mysteriously stolen. Kukuku. 

Just a little touch of this item that is conveniently in my pocket and I can read the thoughts and possible communication (that Pegasus did not bother to use….idiot) through the mind.

Her thoughts intrigue me the most…

I don't know why…..Obsession is it?

**Damn you Ryou Bakura. GET OUT OF MY MIND!  
**  
Ah thinking of my little, I believe the Japanese work is Hikari. Hnhn.

**Now now….What fun would that be my pet?**

Like most humans she reacted with fear and suspicion by looking around the room for someone who isn't there.

Such a boring day it is…


	9. Demonic Selfishness

Domino  
YBakura

Hikari's suck.

Damn it! You leave that filth Ryou to his control for a couple of hours and then you wake up to see the pharaoh's eager face!(A/N how dare you insult Ryou! YB: Artisian….you're insulting Ryou…-.-)

That sounded…odd.

Ra damn this all to Hell. Now I have to play, dare I say it, a 'non-shadow game' with the pharaoh. This day sucks, as the younger beings say.

Although, I smirked, the female has been a pleasant to tease. Such an easily angered being. She is different from the pharaoh's 'friend's , this girl does not spout annoying friendship rants, or battle for meaningless goals. No, this girl just plays to win.

My smirk widened. Pain and disgrace seems to surround her. I can feel it. So visible to the world, except Yugi and his friends cannot tell. This woman is merely playing an act. She does not desire to be friends with them but is merely with them for the sake of not being left out.

A devilishly selfish human.

How can I tell? Ah yes, I am a being that was not created out of darkness but, cleansed by it. I know negative emotions. Only I can 'see' this certain aura that surrounds these naïve beings. And she is no exception.

"Hey guys!"

I perked up only to see the devil _her_self. Heather. Honestly woman just tell them that you hate them.

Of course 'the gang' had greeted her in their annoying unison-like manner. I glared at her. We can annihilate these people of whom you detest. Do not hide behind that smile little one, I can perfectly see your resentment.

Her gaze met mine as we battled in a menacing arena. Do not forget my little khenmes 1 , I do not lose to mortals.

She turned away from my victorious confrontation and concentrated on a meaningless board game with another friend. Why play a meaningless game little girl? Afraid?

No you are not like that, child. You know the truth. Don't turn away from me when you only mean to look again. Such a naïve, modest female. Once I find a place where there is no way to turn, then you will stare.

A long while had past and I had let Ryou take over. Although, I, closely watching through him.

Everyone had left and soon that is what I was about to do…

"Oh Heather!"

She turned to Yugi, "Yeah?"

"I forgot! The notes that you lent me. They're in my room could you get them I have to prepare dinner?"

"Sure."

I watched her feet trot along the steps as another smirk painted its way onto my lips. At this point I am in control of Ryou once again and now traveling up the steps as the girl had. There were many doors that plagued this hall but, luckily my hikari comes here long enough to know where the pharaoh's room is.

It was very dark but my _superior_ sight has been clouded by darkness for so long that I can no longer tell when it is day or night.

"Ah here it is! Now its time to go!"

Hnhn. Not so fast my pet.

I strided over to her form until I saw her tense. She knew I was there.

I ran my hand up her back, tracing the clothes underneath. A lovely being yes, but I can do better.

"Uh hey Ryou?", she stuttered.

I bit her ear. The blood of a sinful being is bland yet sweet as well. "Hey! What are you doing?"

"I'm hungry."

Her body once again tensed up near mine. The skin is so fragile and soft. I can open her flesh with a mere touch from the tips of my fingers.

"Enter the Battle City Tournament and you shall see me again pet."

With that I left her dumbfound and shocked. She will recover, they all do. Do not ask me how I know that she will come, call it instinct…

Or call it affection…

Khenmes- Egyptian for 'friend'

Also if ya dun get the ending 'affection' as in Heather feels something for him. Well R&R peeps!


	10. Nessesary Evil

Ryou's Home  
Yami no Bakura

Various weeks have passed since that day.

So many mind-numbing school days. Although it has been worth it to see the look upon the girl's face. So much fear that I am able to cut through it. On the other hand, she has been avoiding me, something I an very much annoyed with. So judgmental, is she afraid that it might be me instead of my hikari?

Now look what you have done little girl, my hikari is even more so alone.

Before she stayed around my hikari. Actually knowing his existence. A strange girl she is, but as I said before, rather amusing. Toying with emotions is my only form of entertainment. I have no pets and no woman would care for an ominous spirit. Truly a lonesome life but, the tournament has come.

I stood up in the eerie apartment. Out side I may at least have some 'fun'.

The streets were paved with smiles and holding hands. Young couples walking together, children jumping around or playing with their meager delights. It all sickens me, their 'lucky' lives they have. Always holding the hands of their parents, knowing that all will be well.

Damn them.

Truly envy is what I am feeling, Ryou nor I have truly held the hands of our family for a long amount of time. No no! Not now, this is no time to relook upon the past, the pharaoh will taste my metallic vengeance.

Walking upon these streets with all the happiness makes me feel…beneath them all.

Yet I still hold strong. I can easily over power them and tear their comfort away just as fast as they had received it. Hm?

A man clothed with a royal purple cloak quickly ran past me, and away from the alley. My curiosity took over as managed to peek through without anyone seeing me.

"Dumb ass."

The girl. Apparently by the looks of it she had beaten that pathetic duelist that had ran past me. The grateful boy then thanked her and also ran out of the alley. I saw her walking towards the exit while I tried to conceal myself in the wave of flesh.

She then began a sprint, well she is most definitely not going to escape me.

I followed her ever step. Such a slow runner, humans today are just out of shape. If it were still the laws of Egypt then no one would have such a problem.

I seemed close enough now maybe I shall toy with her.

"Heather?", I asked in Ryou's all so gentle voice.

I obviously took by surprise considering I had heard a small yelp emit from her mouth. Chuckling at her fear she turned to glare at me.

"Uhhhh……….Hiya?", she responded.

Such fear.

"Are you alright?"

She then stared at me for a moment and said, "Ja Ne!"

Her attempt to escape me was rather amusing. I grabbed the bottom of her shirt, unsure of what to do at this point, "How many locator cards have you obtained?"

She then had a blank stare and started to bang her head on the pole, what an odd species. I looked up to see more men in purple cloaks advance towards us. Quickly I managed to conceal myself again, after all why not watch her misery?

"Shit….Damn…Fu-….I am not alone…crap."

Right you are little one. She was suddenly surrounded by men in these cloaks that dragged her into another alley and pinned her against the wall. Tch idiotic woman.

Although lost in thought I did not see Jounouchi coming up behind me.

"Hey Ryou have you seen Heather?", he asked.

Truly his presence did surprise me but I managed a calm look, "Yes Jounouchi I think I did see Heather come this way!"

I yelled only so that the 'gang' would not kill the woman. After all I still need her….


	11. Not Sure

Domino

Yami no Bakura

The girl's eyes stared into mine with a mix of curiosity and fear.

"Heather are you alright? What the hell just happened?"

I had to resist the urge to kill the blonde mortal with his annoying voice but decided against it. After all there is a lady present. The girl then explained what had happened to her.

Tch, I was there female.

"Why would men in purple cloaks want to kill you?", I asked in Ryou's quiet voice.

"Why would men wear purple?", Jou practically screamed.

Damn that mortal! Must he yell?

I noticed the girl staring at me with accusing eyes. Truly she has a good instinct but knowing is only half of the battle. Of course it was very much tempting to glare at her or see her eyes show that of fear but I mustn't let her think I am the spirit that promised to see her….at least not yet..

"Well anyway", I declared, " we should find mouto-kun and tell him."

Mentally a smirk sneaked upon my lips. Every visit from that pharaoh makes me thirst for his blood even more. I am confident that this tournament will provide a very interesting turn off.

Both humans nodded in agreement as we started to sprint around the city. Meh this bores me, the light can run with them for now.

Domino

Ryou

I blinked variously at my surroundings.

Buildings, Jou, Heather….wait am I running? Lately I have been blanking out at random times. Could it be that since I put the ring on that day that he is….. no no….Although some memories do flow into my head.

I remember seeing Heather and talking to her ….and she hit her head on a poll? Sounds a tad like her, she has always been an odd one not that I should talk. After all having a Yami that seems to be back (not sure though) and always just hanging in the back round is not quite normal. Truly Heather is the closest to a friend that I have. Yugi-kun and the others are nice but I know that they fear me and frankly I am quite afraid of myself.

And yet she still insists to stay by me.

Although my thoughts were interrupted by someone colliding into me. I looked to see that it was Heather, I'm not sure how red I was but I know that I was blushing. Truly I have thought of 'being with her' but I am just too shy to ask her anything about that. After all she is the type if person that if a 'cute boy' asked her out she would not believe them.

"And you didn't say this sooner BECAUSE?"

I blinked various times only to see Heather shaking Jounouchi-kun. Although I do not have all that much strength I held her back. Honestly I do not remember her getting off of me, boy I must be out of it.

Soon I felt darkness consume my being. A heavy laughter filled my head as my eyes widened in fear.

He's back.


	12. Unrequired Help

Domino

Yami no Bakura

"No thanks Ryou-kun I need sometime to myself."

"Bu-"

"I'll be fine Ryou."

I watched her walk off with a tired glare in her eyes.

Damn it! The woman just wants to make my life harder. Then again her life, I mentally smirked, which of course is the result of the ever stupid Jounouchi. Damn, why didn't I just turn him into a doll like that damned coach! Once again it is all just too easy.

"Ryou she may be tired but I think she can handle herself", he said rather calmly.

I then used Ryou's winning smile, "Oh no reason, you know I have liked her for some time correct?"

It was then his eyes had widened, not to mention his mouth was slightly agape. Ryou doesn't really _love_ her but, because of his naivety towards affection he has left various hints to even someone who is blind that he may like her.

"YOU LIKE HEATHER?"

I winced at his level of voice and nodded shyly.

Blind people could see the attraction between my hikari and the girl, I should have expected Jounouchi's reaction.

"Wow", he blinked furiously as if it was news, "I never would have guessed!"

Once again, I.d.i.o.t.

Of course as I had recently mentioned there is no real feelings like that between the two, but it was just a perfect excuse! No one really talks to my hikari except her… so then it only makes sense that the two would one day be an item, personally I would not mind having a woman in Ryou's life.

I smirked, although she may distract me at times.

Although being the uncaring, overly obsessed, uncleanly, not neat- ALRIGHT THEY GET IT SCARLET!

..thief I am…. I smirked in the open..

"Uhhh Ryou you sure that you are ok? I mean I have heard love makes you do weird things but uhh.."

I then turned to him quickly, " Yes I am fine! I guess I am worried about what she may think of me."

"Well", Jou said putting his arm around my shoulders which in turn made me shudder at the thought of what the Bakura fan girls are thinking at this time, " don't worry with the ladies I can help out."

Psh, I bet he is still a virgin.

"Ah gomen nasai Jounouchi-kun but I had better get going, I-I am just worried about her! Ja"

With that I managed to snake my way through his Yaoi-like grip and sprint to the woman's house.


	13. Possible

Domino

Bakura

I could feel that something was out of order.

No I was most certainly not worried… just cautious.. After all she was very tired when I left her and could get hit by a car. Yes very far-fetched but still possible. Wait!

With a sudden halt I stopped at her home, a small yet homely apartment.

The neighborhood was one that most would envy, happy children everywhere. Not to mention that fact that I have been here before, the neighbors are also very kind to her.. GOD DAMN IT THIS PLACE IS WORSE THAN HELL ITSELF!

Trust me I know what hell is like..

I then reached over to touch the door bell with the cliché anime slowness. Before my finger met the strange device that produces the annoying bell sound, a chill went through my spine. It was not fear, as most of you may interpret it that way, someone or something with great power was here. A Dark power that is.

My hand then went to the door knob only to find that it was unlocked.

I then raised my brow, she was always a cautious person NEVER would she leave her home in such a vulnerable state, even if she was going to get the mail her door was locked. Taking the opportunity to my advantage I then barged into the house, not caring if anyone saw me. The whole place was in darkness and when I had turned the light more questions were building up in my subconscious.

The table was turned over and two glasses of water laid perfect still on the stand, while almost all of the pillows were off the couch.

It took no fool to see a form of struggle and possible kidnapping.

I didn't even bother to search the house, despite that kidnapping was only a possibility the sennen ring pointed her location away from the house. With that I sprinted out of the house in search for the girl that I had clearly made a promise to.

She was going to help me rid of the pharaoh whether she wanted to or not.

Although the question that often plagues my mind at this time would have to be the various running scenes that the authoress seems to write… does she like the readers picturing me sweating while I run after a girl?

(A/N actually it was for dramatic impulse but that's good to.)

Whoever was taking her they were moving rather fast, a vehicle no doubt.

Damn, if that is the case then running is pointless. Although my legs will no cease to run, after all it is my hikari who suffers the leg cramps not me. Hn? I then stopped with a sudden halt, probably left skid marks at how fast I was running.

The ring was now pointing to an alley way?

Who the hell drives in an alley way.

Then again now is no time for questions, that said I ran into the alley hoping to at least catch a glimpse of her and her capture. Although no one told me how narrow this thing is! It would be somewhat difficult to drive a vehicle in a narrow road such as this, then again in this timeline I have learned that anything is possible.

Even an Egyptian with a sennen item, riding a motorcycle with the girl unconscious in the front..

….Damn..


	14. Wisdom

Domino

Heather

It was dark, but I could feel some sort of movement beneath me.

Somehow I was moving even though I know that none of my limbs could possibly carry me. Where the hell am I? I tried to tilt my head upward to see where I was but my head felt as though a needle coated in boiled water sank into my back and replaced my spine.

How can I know exactly what that feels like?

Well you'll just have to trust me on this one.

Don't trust me?

Well neither do I.

Damn blurred memory that usually happens after a hit strait in the back of the head. Which obviously was the case. Namu? A motorcycle? Yes, I think I'm on a motorcycle. I know he had one.

Damn it.

That is the last time I let a hott guy in my home.

…..

……

….

…..

Wait..I didn't quite think that one through..

We stop, which only heightens my curiosity. I want to tilt my head up but definitely do not want to feel the pain again. Needles are not ones friends….

Domino  
Malik

It all just seems too easy.

The kidnapping, taking over this world, I expected somewhat of a challenge. Despite the fact that the pharaoh has crushed several of my underlings (not to mention myself but he probably cheated) his strategy seems simple enough.

Besides with strings that was not even my _real_ deck. It was merely something that I had just put together. I was an idiot to think that a deck of suck pathetic cards could some how overwhelm the pharaoh.

Truly it's all too easy.

Quickly I turned to an alley, finally no more traffic lights. I wasn't sure whether my body could take the constant….pleasure…. Yes of course no form of fortune was on my side today.

I say this because…I am about to run over someone! Immediately I skidded to a stop. Damn it! What kind of an idiot deliberately runs in the middle of a 'road'! (A/N dude its an alley way….I don't think you should even be there v.v;;;;; )

I put the brakes on my vehicle and made sure that the girl would not slide off. Now I took off my helmet letting my golden mane free of this plastic annoyance.

"Who are you?"

He opened his blue-green jacket and revealed the Sennen Ring. Another owner of an item, joy.

"I am Bakura, Give me the Sennen Rod", his eyes then met the girl, "and your girlfriend if you don't mind.

He stared at the girl somewhat before looking back at me. Typical, he probably knows her. Tch, not my problem, but I may need her for future plans. And to give up a future plan you would need to gain some of my respect!

"Why do you want my sennen item and the girl?", I glared while taking out my favorite object.

"Once I have all of the items I will be able to control enough power to take over the world!"

(-.- Yeah that'll make me give it to him) He seems to have some knowledge of the power of these objects but most likely he doesn't know everything. The power of the pharaoh is far stronger than that of the items!

" And the girl?"

"That is none of your concern," he sneered.

….

…

"I am Malik", he rolled his eyes at my statement obviously not caring, "you may have the Sennen Rod if you do something for me."

"Don't try to make deals with me _boy_ I can just take the item and woman from you!"

"If you truly thought that you could take my item (and female) by force then you would have done so already. I know where several other sennen items are located, if you help me I shall give you what you desire."

"No! I challenge you instead for the item! Sennen Ring against Sennen Rod!", he spat.

Damn it he is just making this more difficult! The girl then stirred in my arms. How could I have forgotten about her? Damn she'll awaken soon (or has already awoken) but what else can I do?

A strong aura surrounded both of us as a game was about to be played.

He chuckled and his aura began to weaken, "Never mind , I would have probably won but you are not my opponent and besides you seem to have a similar goal to my own."

Maybe I could use his help but, I stared at the girl, is this the right price? She is only one woman, and my plans are nearly perfect (A/N _NEARLY_!). If I did give him the woman then maybe I would lose nothing, after all once I get what I long for there will be no need for both the Rod and girl.

"You want the girl? Take her."

He stared at me for awhile, judging if I was lying. This being is wise but obviously clouded of the real power that lurks near. Slowly approaching me he took the girl into his arms. A perfect fit one may say but it wasn't of my business.

"Now", I stated, "to discuss our plan."

He raised a brow at my comment, yes, he is a clouded being.

But still he holds perception of my actions.


	15. I really don't care

Domino

YBakura

_There is no way to describe immortality._

_The feeling of living for all eternity. _

_A great amount of human's have quested for such power (knowledge) but, in a way eternity is nothing special in the least. Just a goal that once reached, you then wish for it to leave and rot in another hopeless being. As of now you all must know my state of eternal vengeance: a quest of hazardous risks and impure objectives._

The human (he introduces himself as Malik but I could care less.) now holds the girl.

His arms encircle her waist as similar as his hands that guide her arm around his shoulders.

_Not that I really care. It's just that I feel she has taken a position that should undoubtedly be mine. Although with her condition and of course the human's persuasion with the sennen rod, there isn't much to worry about her talkative attitude with the pharaoh._

_Not that I really care._

_He is going to find out that I am back soon enough and then try to save the damsel. I know he is going to win; I'm stubborn not stupid. _

_Never will there be an hour that I will give up._

_That power that lingers on his chest is just too tempting to miss._

We neared the end of the ridiculously long alley way, the human said that her friends were near. It really didn't matter how, the sennen rod's power to interact in others minds could have helped him contact the gang of purple cloaked men that I had known about earlier.

Or it could be the radio head phone that was hidden beneath his hair.

Either way, the pharaoh's friends were now in sight and once they saw Heather it was only a matter of seconds before they rushed over and asked 'what happened' or 'is she ok.'

Even though both answers were pretty obvious.

"What happened?(!)", Jou hurried over.

"Is she ok?", Anzu asked.

Can't say I didn't warn you.

I cleared my deep voice and now my tone was that of an innocent boy, "Heather was attacked by that gang again!" "Yes", the human agreed. "We found her like this, she seems to be ok now but she still needs to be hospitalized."

Both teenagers nodded and called the pharaoh's keeper who eventually did come.

"Don't worry I'll take her to the hospital", the old man assured.

"Let me go with you!"

"What?"

"Ryou that isn't necessary, she'll be fine."

Jou then put his arm around me. (I swear if he does that again I will kill him)

"Let him go gramps", he assured. "He needs to be with his girl."

Of course this made Anzu in shock with surprise and the human (Malik) look at me with questioning eyes. Honestly (a word I shall try not to utter again), I am not sure why I volunteered to be with her. It could be to make sure she says nothing (even though I am pretty sure that Malik and I made her never want to speak again.) or maybe my lust for pain has taken over.

Or it could be to lengthen the plot of this mediocre story.

Either way, the old man let me in the taxi and I sat by the girl, who in fact now was almost at full consciousness. Her eyes looked at me with fear and curiosity. Fear. Ah yes, another thing that has captured me to her, such pure emotion of fear is rare to find.

But in this girl, all emotion is pure.

Not that I really care.


	16. Another POV

Domino

Malik

Her body shifted against me while the spirit and I walked through the alley way.

_A very crappy description of my 'journey' but it is the truth._

_Oddly I have encountered spirits through training for the tomb keepers. And with spirits they usually find a person, a special person, of whom they 'stick' with. Apparitions that wander this earth either are going through some sort of punishment or well….there are many other reasons (things like **deals with the devil** and such). This spirit, on the other hand, does seem interested in this human but not like other beings that have passed on._

_Normally a **ghost** would stick with a living creature if they are related to them (by blood or life in general)._

_But sometimes they do such things for no reason._

_Although I can almost tell, this spirit stays with her for a reason that neither I nor you are meant to know till' later on. **L**ove is rarity while **C**uriosity is much more universal. For those of you who are expecting some sappy love story may indeed get what you feel is going to happen but,_

_that's usually not the case._

I know that at this time I am wasting descriptions but if you must know as of now we have reached the end of the alley way where both of the girl's friends lay. She stirred in my arms as I looked down upon her, maybe if I had refused to let her go with the spirit things would turn out differently.

Maybe even for the better.

"What happened?(!)"

"Is she ok?"

"Heather was attacked by that gang again!", the spirit in a more light voice spoke.

_It baffles be at how he was able to do that but I suppose with the power of the sennen ring (and possibly something more) anything can happen. As a child I was taught about the items and their mysterious power, you'd think that someone would write down all the abilities of the items but I suppose that even to my ancestors, the power of the sennen items would always be a mystery to the world._

"Yes", I agreed. "We found her like this, she seems to be ok now but she still needs to be hospitalized."

The two teens (who didn't seem that much older than me) called someone who I assume to be help of some sort. It's all going smoothly; soon….I can feel the pharaoh's blood being used to paint my robes. As long as everything works out fine and I get the God cards not even the spirit will be able to stand against me.

But I suppose that narrating my plan over and over again doesn't get me much closer to my goal.

"Don't worry I'll take her to the hospital", the old man assured.

"Let me go with you!"

"What?"

"Ryou that isn't necessary, she'll be fine."

I blinked.

What was this spirit trying to pull? Did he think that I wouldn't stick to my word? Well whatever his thought was he did enter the taxi and drove with the girl to the hospital.

Honestly, when I die I swear I will never follow a human.

Anyway with that mystery left at hand I turned to the pharaoh's friend called Jou.

"Thank you for helping Bakura…uh…"

"He means, we haven't learned your name yet."

I grinned, "I am Namu."

"Namu huh? Well I am Jounouchi (Jou) Katsuya", he reached out his hand to shake mine as the other person introduced herself as Mazaki Anzu.

"So I guess this means that we are friends?"

"Yeah", Jou agreed," I guess we are like friends."

We said our goodbyes and as the two walked off I couldn't help but think, _Friends?_

They must be kidding.

**Malik-sama..**

With a jolt I practically jumped in surprise but hid it well, **_Yes, what do you want?_**

We are here to confirm that Kaiba Seto has obelisk.

How can Kaiba be able to use a God?

**_Are you sure you are able to get the card?_**

**Our decks are _specially _prepared, don't worry Malik-sama we can take him.**

Tch.

They probably will lose, but it won't matter; I always have an alternate plan. The pharaoh's friends will be used if Lumis and Umbra cannot win.

"Hey Jou!", I called out to the boy as I knew that my plan would start soon.

Yes…so very soon..


	17. Such Fear

SS: Yo! Authoress here and I just wanna say that you may have already firgured it out but I have changed the whole time zone thingy in ze story, gomen, but I honestly didn't realize it until later but thou is much too lazy to rewrite many many many chappies so just lettin' ya know (btw I reread my story and noticed that I repeated the word 'Truly' sorry!)  
BTW THIS IS THE _REAL _EPISODE 79 (well as real as it can be without my OC)

Hospital

Y. Bakura

Her hair; sprawled along the pillow while the old man sat in the chair watching over her.

I stood afar, it was getting late. For a while I closed my eyes until I felt myself drift away into sleep.

_As a sprit I don't need sleep, nor, rest. I still needed the Sennen Rod that the bastard promised me. His plan is working fine, I don't see why my prize has yet to come to me._

**8888**

**In the realm of my mind many doors must be open.**

_**Not many humans can reach their dream room, but as we all know I am no mere human. I am able to reach the doors with ease; unlike many others who train their mind for so long to reach this place. And when they do reach the doors, it is very unlikely that they will reach the room (if they do so then it cannot be for long.)**_

_**Space. (The showing of knowledge)**_

Toys. (Essence of purity in heart and mind)

Nothing. (The show of dark thoughts and deceitful parteners)

**There in the nothing a being was in my view, he was tan and wore a purple shirt that seemed almost too short for him.**

**He seems….**

"**Ah, so I have found you!"**

"What are you doing in my host?", I did not ask but demand of him.

**Ah yes, he was the one who held the girl.**

"**It was you."**

"Yes, I inserted myself into Ryou's mind."  


**I growled, "You promised to give me the Rod, there is nothing more for me to do!"**

"The plan has changed", he answered in a smirking tone. "The pharaoh and I will be in the Semi Finals, in order to obtain the Rod you must qualify as well."

I arched my head back in laughter while he stood with a confused glance.

"**You lost didn't you?"**

He said nothing.

I turned my Back to him, "You make too much noise, I can't hear you any more."  


**He sulked for a moment but then I felt his presence float away; I turned to face him only a bit.**

"**Say what you want but the Semi Finals are about to begin, so you better get some of those Locator Cards."**

He left, damn him.

"**I'll have to stay here for a while, hm?"**

**I heard a noise below me and conjured up a window to see. The girl was struggling, a nightmare perhaps.**

**I smirked.**

**888**

With a small jolt I woke up to see it darker than ever. I approached the girl and ripped out the IV cord in which I received a small cry of pain. Of course she is awake now.

"Bakura what are you doing? (!)", the old man asked.

Grabbing her arm I responded with,"I have work to do."

She looked at me with a lazy sight, she is still tired but that doesn't matter right now.

"Bakura you ca-"

With that I cut the old man off with the sennen ring (of course after some threatening he did collapse on the floor).

She looked into my eyes, "Where are we going?"

I smirked.

She knew there was no way to fight me.

Such fear.

"We have work to do."

Confusion was very visible in her gaze, the little girl had no idea what was going to happen to her next.


	18. Kill Joy

Domino

Heather

_I knew not to question him before._

_After all, what could I do? He is a spirit who is obviously strong enough to knock out Yugi's Grandfather, what else he is capable of achieving is beyond me. Why was I the one brought to the hospital? What seemed so inconspicuous about me that made 'Namu' or the spirit want to use me for some kind of plot?_

_I was probably in the way._

_Big surprise._

The sprit (Bakura) still held my arm tightly although for a moment he let go telling me that he would be back soon. I blinked at him, not saying a word.

That's just the way I am.

With that said he glanced around the oddly barren streets for an instant until a weak looking boy was walking down the street. Bakura smirked, and that's when I realized that he didn't have a duel disk yet.

What a night.

Forcefully he grabbed the kid into an alley way near where I stood.

The boy called for help when he saw my form, but what could I do? I just had to leave things the way they should be.

"One locator card is pretty pathetic", he sneered.

"I haven't dueled! The disk is a memento!"

I really couldn't make out the rest, nor did I care. It was more of his moment than mine.

"Are you ready?"

I stood erect when he spoke, why was I so chilled?

"Yeah", I spoke lazily.

Damn sleepless nights.

"Good, now all we have to do is find a duelist maybe more than one."

_Please don't let this be a long night._

_After a while we began to walk through the city, my head still throbbing badly. I also wish that he hadn't pulled out the IV cord so forcefully, I rubbed my arm. That's probably going to be a scar._

_Joy._

He stopped suddenly which led to me bumping into his back, as if I needed another headache. The spirit glared at me (I must say that it is unusual to see Ryou glare at me even if it isn't him it is still his body).

Before I could ask for the reason of why we stopped he grabbed my arm tightly again and dragged me towards a ground of guys that seemed to be around my age. Bakura asked them about a duelist that they seemed to be talking about (How he heard them from so far away is my only guess). Apparently there is a duelist in a graveyard somewhere.

Just perfect.

I couldn't believe my silence today, it was almost like I _couldn't _speak to him.

Like you could blame me.

We had reached the graveyard a while ago, damn this place is misty. I could see a slight grin on Bakura's face; it wouldn't surprise anyone to find that he enjoyed the comforts of dead bones and graveyard soil.

"Why are we here? How can we be sure that they were telling the truth?"

His expression became longer, I knew he was annoyed with me but I haven't spoken in a while and I needed the comfort of speech in a place like this.

"Trust me I know they were telling the truth," he spoke flatly.

"I see no due-"

Before I could finish my sentence a head sprouted out of the ground, I jumped in surprise but in surprise only. He seemed to be wearing a Frankenstein mask while two other guys appeared out of nowhere.

They may not be ghosts but they are sure as hell more intimidating than us.

Bakura practically yawned at the sight, "Is this a joke?"

Two of the three stopped in revelation that he was not afraid of them but, one of the men lunged at him.

I don't know why but at that moment I feared for his safety.

"Bakura!"

Bakura then moved out of the man's way until he was able to twist his arm behind his back.

Yanno, despite the fact that he kidnapped me and threatened to kill me at times I gotta admit, that was pretty damn cool.

"Do you want my locator card?", he asked smirking.

The men were once again taken aback by his actions (Bakura isn't a predictable one).

How lovely.


	19. If Only

Cemetery

YBakura

"Let's raise the stakes," I suggested with a smirk. "Winner takes all."

Ghost Kotsuzuka and his gang stared at me in amazement while the girl stood by my side with a questioning glance.

A follower from Ghost's gang spoke, "I don't see why we have to sacrifice five of our locator cards only to gain one of yours!"

"Time is running out," my grin widened. "The finals are coming up soon."

Ghost takes a moment to think (I hate waiting) but then agrees to my terms; he does not even realize what he has gotten himself into the little fool.

"Let the dark games begin," I drew a card. "The cemetery is full of headless spirits wandering around, searching for their lost heads."

Ghost glanced around in fear as I took a deep breathe of the air.

_The smell of fear is much more ripe when graveyard soil is around. My gaze shifted towards the girl; there was absolutely no fear in her eyes. In fact I could not detectanything, this of course makes me upset. A little girl in a cemetery with **real **monsters should scream or at least show a face of surprise._

_But no.._

_..she's different…_

"I summon headless knight!", with that said the boy once again searched around the arena in fear (tch, and he calls himself _ghost_). One of his followers reminded him that it was only a duel and he calmed down somewhat; if only they knew the truth, then again, if only they believed the truth.

"I summon Medusa's Ghost," he shouted.

His monster attacked my headless knight; the stupid little fool.

"I activate my face down card Shallow Grave!"

"Shallow Grave?"

"Shallow Grave allows me to revive my headless knight in defense mode," I smirked, "but now I will sacrifice my knight for my Earl of Demise!"

Earl of Demise ATK: 2000

My monster attacked his and wiped off that cocky attitude of his; I hate him. The girl showed no movement, she just observed the duel while she stood close by.

"Move away from me girl," I whispered to her in a harsh manner.

She then gave a look of small fright (which did indeed surprise me a little; as if I'd show it) and backed away somewhat.

Stupid woman.

"I now summon Dragon Zombie and then I will activate my spell card, Premature Burial!", he grinned cockily. "Premature Burial, with the sacrifice of 800 LP, I am able to bring back a monster from my grave yard and now I will resurrect Medusa's Ghost!"

The monster came out of the ground as it should; I see where this is going.

"Now I will play Polymerization to fuse Dragon Zombie and Medusa's Ghost to form into Great Mammoth of Goldfire!"

Great Mammoth of Goldfire ATK: 2200

"Since the Battle City rules state that a fusion monster can't attack when they are first summoned I will end my turn with putting one card face down!"

Such an incompetent little human; he honestly thinks that he has a chance. I drew my card but then I was rudely interrupted with Ghost's speech on how his trap card Skull Invitation will affect whomever's monster dies they lose 300 LP.

Oh that is rich!

I rolled my head back and laughed as loud as I could; out of the corner of my eye I noticed that the girl stared at with a serious face, such a mystery she is.

_Damn it, stop thinking about her!_

"Tell you what; to humor you I will discard my entire hand for you!"

I did so and mused at the boy's reactions..

..and took interest in the girl's..

My life points then went from 3950 to 2750.

Once again I laughed to scare them, "I'm about to win this duel."

"What do you mean?"

"You have been so obsessed with winning my locator card that you have failed to notice that I have activated my spell card Spiritualistic Medium!", I smirked. "This gives my Earl of Demise and extra 500 ATK points for every card destroyed during this turn and since I destroyed four of my own cards Earl of Demise's ATK is raised by another 2000 points!"

(A/N in the real game you can't discard cards whenever you want to, there has to be some sort of magic, trap, or monster effect to make you do so :P Kura cheated!)

My monster then destroyed his and with his stupidity I rubbed it in his face about how his own trap card Skull Invitation (which now he loses an extra 300 LP; idiot). Which now he is at 600 LP.

"When I win, you and your _followers _will be trapped in here forever—we have been dueling in the shadow realm."

Silently I summoned dark figures to sprout out of the ground to mimic dead souls; mainly for laughs really but I managed to keep them away from the girl.

"These are lost souls trapped in the darkness."

The girl said nothing but one of Ghost's lackey's tried to fun away, my eyes narrowed; such incompetence. As predicted he ran back into his colleges where all three of them _freaked out _(teenage language, so stupid) and began to panic.

One of them grabs Ghost by the shirt, telling him that he cannot lose. The boy draws another card and an expression of hope falls upon his features, "I now play Nightmare Steel Cage; this card will prevent you from attacking in two turns!"

The girl glanced at me in worry (I scoffed, like I need pity). The boys' then smirked in fake triumph, if only they remembered that the duel is not over.

I then drew a card; damn it, right now? Once of the cronies mocked that I drew a bad card.

"No, I am disappointed that this duel had to end so soon."

The girl's face lightened (was she happy?), but the gang's expression became pale with every widening of my smirk.

"I now play Ectoplasmer; this card extracts the souls of my monsters and fires them strait at your LP!"

The Ectoplasm then slithered its way through the steel cage and hit Ghost's LP directly; I win.

"Linger in Hell forever."

My spirits then touched the bodies of the young men, pulling them down into my Hell. After they were devoured by my darkness I walked over and picked up the locator card.

"Wait for me..Yugi…Malik," I muttered.

The girl then hesitantly walked up to me as I turned to face her.

"We now go to the finals," I smirked.

_If only.._


	20. I Tried

SS: I be sooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for notupdatin' sooner! Please forgive me seemingly loyal readers and or reviewers/tear/ I just wasn't feelin' mehself (no I ain't one of those depressed authoresses who give up because they only focus on the bad things in their life) I be an optimist!

Ok

Ya dun care so I shall go to the story (once again I always try to do my best to make this close to the original Japanese version)

Cemetery Exit

Heather

_I wondered after the duel if I was supposed to say something. _

_It seemed so unusual to me, this magic and all, and yet I have always been surrounded by it. Well, not always;_

"_**Linger in Hell forever."**_

_Damn those words were repeatin' themselves in my head. I hate those words_.

We started to walk out of the park after he stated that we had to go to the finals. Figures, he still is obsessed with the items.

"Yami no Bakura?"

He grunted, obviously he wasn't in the mood for talking, and then again I wasn't in the mood to be with him.

"What?"

What. That's just exactly it. It's not as though I had forgotten what I wanted to say to him, it was more like I didn't have any idea of what I wanted to say in the first place. We walked in silence; I could swear I saw him twitch as he turned to face me.

"Out with it girl! I don't have time for useless talk!"

Neither did I.

"I was awake, yanno."

He stared at me for a moment but then his eyes slightly widened in realization.

Slightly.

"How long," he demanded, not asked.

"Long."

_He growled. Obviously he didn't like to be mocked in the simplest way._

We walked further and closer to the coliseum even though both of us we absorbed into the discussion.

"Why," I started. "What is your purpose of keeping me? The other person who had me wanted me as well."

Staring into my eyes I could feel them pop out of his sockets every second; he did not blink.

I tried to act brave.

I tried.

"I think that I deserve an explanation."

While turning to face the arena he then faced me again.

He stares at me a lot, I can only wonder if that is a good thing or a bad one.

"You think too much," he mused while walking inside the dome.

"What?"

I blinked while standing outside for a while as he walked in with his feeble act. Maybe I could have run, in fact that would be the smart thing to do.

But I didn't.

I walked inside the arena beside him.

Almost as if I wanted to be apart of his charade.

Almost.


	21. A Small World

Rockinmuffin: I know! Ain't it cool that I can be two things at once :D! No I do not have a Yami but if I did you would see her in a salami brunch with a beach bum wrestler named Winery! But I dun have a Yami sadly. O.o

gothic-ember: CAPS ROCKS YO! Yeah I sometimes wonder that despite that fact that you can see where the story splits off from A Sudden Turn Off its kind of odd at how Heather is more serious in this one but because I have 2 funny stories I need a serious one to balance both stories otherwise I would REALLY lose the funny 8O

Stadium (if anyone noticed, I used so many words to describe that arena o,o)

Yami no Bakura

"Who's that?"

"Ryou? (!)"

The group encircled me and the girl constantly asking questions about our well-being and how I could have possibly came back from the hospital.

Perceptive little brats, not like I didn't expect this.

"I'm fine, the injury wasn't as bad as the doctors first thought," I gave a fake smile while I spoke in gentle new tone.

_It's so very useful to have similar voices with the boy, he has a bit of resemblance to me but I refuse to think of him as my incarnate. I would rather have myself gutted and stuffed than believe we are some how connected in reincarnation_.

"I took care of him," she spoke, "the knife didn't completely tear the tiss-"

"Gaaah," Jou stopped her. "I don't wanna hear the details!"

Smart little girl.

_If your not apart of my show then I escort you off the stage personally._

_A simple quote I have said over the years to unworthy holders of the sennen ring. Oddly enough I have been almost everywhere around the world; people have bought the ring and tried it on instantly but each and every human who has taken the ring did not seem to up hold my standards. For over 3000 years I have touched the hands of humans with all colors and have riveted the blood of all kinds. _

_Each less pure than the last._

_Eventually I was brought back into Egypt (ironically). I suppose that no matter what I was drawn to the land of the reflected suns. It was another day; someone sold me to a merchant whose clothes were unusual. He had a robe similar to the Ghouls (I wouldn't be surprised if he was apart of that gang) a merchant he was known as._

_A damn good scamming one at best._

_How I wanted him to put the ring on so that I could eat his heart but, he never did. It was almost as if he knew what would happen. I remember the blazing hot days (not that I could feel the heat but the reactions of the people showed it to be very warm), always sitting on the edge waiting for someone to buy or steal me._

_Then a man with blue hair and thin glasses came by._

"Ryou," a soft voice I heard near my ear spoke.

I fidgeted away from her and gave the girl a glare of lack of warning.

She sighed, "You have to enter the blimp."

I gave her a long good stare which I could tell made her feel uncomfortable. While grabbing her arm to drag her inside I bumped into the blonde Egyptian which gave us a temporary mind link.

In the real world a conversation with another would last a sort of minuets but in the mind time is faster.

**You're going to be the first one to duel.**

**Fine, but ho-**

**I had the machine rigged, you and the pharaoh are going first, the sooner I get those cards the better..**

**You must stop worrying, some things can be solved by fate**

**Fate solves nothing, you sound like my sister.**

**If you call me a girl one more ti-**

**Good luck!**

He walked fast into the blimp while I stood outside.

_If I didn't know any better I'd say he was afraid of me a little in that conversation; I see that even he is still a child at heart._

The girl gave a questioning stare; her mind was somewhat open to the conversation but not fully, at most she heard low mumbles of it.

_In the mind one must allow themselves to accept conversation; it doesn't come to you._

We walked inside after I let her go, our hands slightly brushing against each other at every step.


	22. Your Purpose

My PenName is . . .: …..You will now bring me muffins…

Rockinmuffin: LAUGHTER! IT BURNS WITH THE HOT INTENSITY OF A THOUSAND SUNNNNS! ….You may have won this round but you do realize that Kaiba's girlfriend in the Egyptian arc is the holder of the BEWD(blue eyes white dragon)! HAHA! …I do…them marmosets do love my cabbage feed..

Angel: I cannot spell beans for my life but I know whatcha mean, I sometimes felt the pain the characters felt ;.; I can be so mournful! It is an odd story but I am proud of it just the same! Glad ya like it!

Blimp (ok….thats just funny on its own…) Battle Ship (the real name)

Heather

_We finally managed to get away from the rest of the people on board._

_Without anyone else around I felt vulnerable. Mind you that I have felt this way almost this entire story but as of now it's more of an uncomfortable feeling. The people that no longer surround us made him happy, and that was all I needed to keep in mind._

_His happiness; my fate._

_He strode into the room, of course I followed. Words never seemed necessary for communication between us; I don't understand him and yet I still know him just the same. Ah hell, I ain't saying anything that's makin' any sense; there's no way that I could have any type of connection with the spirit._

_I wish Ryou were back._

_At least with him around I can feel like the dominant being; with the spirit the tables have turned and that scares me. Almost the majority of my life I have lived indoors, it was by choice. Inside I had control; I was the dominant over the recessive. No one towered over me in terms of mental strength._

_There are walls around me and only one person near and yet I feel that we are in the rapid wind that is masked by these 'walls'. _

"What are you doing over there," he mused. "Sit."

I glanced at him for a moment and then to the table which was filled with food; mainly meat.

"Silent now are we," I sat down. "You shouldn't feel so uncomfortable near me, aren't I your friend?"

"You ask too much," I spoke.

"Only because you give no answer."

"I intend to say nothing."

He chuckled while picking up the butter knife that even in his hands could rip a steak.

"Ah," I smirked, "that's what I find interesting but, so common even for you."

I didn't know what he meant but there was a type of emotion that prevented me from speaking. He stared at me for a while with that painted smirk on, it was very uncomfortable to say the least. I found myself staring into my lap for quite a while; not knowing what to say, anticipating his next move.

"What's the point?"

"Hm," he stared at me still.

I didn't mean to say that aloud but it was too late to correct myself.

"…I guess I just wanted to know how it will end, is there a point for you to continue this?"

"This," he played with the knife that my eyes never left once. "It's just an easy alliance; he won't get what he wants."

"Doesn't Malik want the same thing as you?"

"I'm doubting that," he stared into his reflection of the knife.

I raised a brow knowing that he wouldn't see it.

_What am I doing?_

"What can I do?"

"Hm," he put down the knife; a piece of me felt relieved.

"You wanted me; I mean, you took me away from Malik," I blushed, "not that I mind but I just don't see any reason for me."

He stared at me again with a wider smirk; I was beginning to get tired of those. While grabbing a fork the spirit examined it as if this was his first time that he has encountered utensils of any kind.

"Pass me the steak."

I stared at him with an amazed yet angered glance.

Why didn't he answer me?

"The steak, woman."

Of course I obeyed when his tone deepened. He took the steak and stabbed the fork in it so deep that I could hear the collision of the metal. With a painfully slow pace he brought the stake to his lips.

"Red; it suites you."

"What," I stared.

"You are here for one purpose-"

Before he could finish he bit the steak and ate it with a fluid motion that seemed graceful yet devilish at the same time. I stared at him with semi wide eyes, never had I seen such a site. His teeth seemed longer and his muscles presented themselves in an obvious way.

Strength that Ryou could never muster.

"-Blood isn't enough….that is why you're here."


End file.
